Mischief Match
"Mischief Match" is a script-written project. It is like a male equivalent to movies like "The Parent Trap". The story begins in 1999 during which a posthumous child named Aaron White is moving with his wealthy mother, Mildred, from Denver, Colorado, to San Diego, California. It takes them 37 hours and 34 minutes to travel due to breaks. In the neighborhood, Ranchos Peñasquitos, Aaron is enrolled to Park Village Elementary, where he meets his teacher, Miss Mack, and Eric O'Mann (a kid who looks like Aaron) whom Aaron sits next to. Aaron and Eric each talk about their own single parents to each other, and Aaron reveals that unlike Eric, he has no pets. Eric introduces Aaron to his father, Herman O'Mann, and his speaking American Eskimo Dog, Tuffy. After Aaron comes home, he explains all about it to his mother, who is making dinner. Meanwhile, Mildred's fiancé, Chester O'Mann, comes over to visit. Chester reveals himself to be Herman's brother and Eric's uncle. He had been speaking to Mildred online all of Aaron's life (according to the "director" character). Mildred becomes engaged to Chester, much to Aaron's dismay; Aaron would rather Mildred marry Herman instead. After a pot roast dinner that night, Aaron talks to Eric on the phone in private, and both agree that Eric's father should be the one Aaron's mother marries. Friday after school, Aaron and Eric each talk their single parents into taking them to the park, and they play with Tuffy, leaving their parents on the bench to talk. On the next day, Chester arrives to baby-sit Aaron while Mildred went shopping. It was when Mildred leaves that Chester shows himself as a mean man. He forbids Aaron to have any fun and threatens to burry the latter's bones in the Dino-Dig and wherever the beanstalk from "Jack and the Beanstalk" was buried. Chester then knocks books down and forces Aaron to clean them up. Then he breaks Mildred's lamp and threatens to punish his spirit if he doesn't obey. Then Chester wipes his own phlegm on the bathroom walls and forces Aaron to clean it up. He still demands that Aaron clean up the lamp. Just as Mildred comes home with groceries and finds her lamp broken, Chester blames it on Aaron and Mildred pays him $50 and grounds Aaron for a week. Monday at school, Aaron just sits on the playground with Eric, while a boy named Daniel Hannibal plays on the monkey bars and a girl named Olive Finn slides down the pole, and they discuss Aaron's unfair punishment. It is then that Aaron and Eric decide to change places in order to get their parents together. So, they go to Eric's house, and they hide behind the couch, whispering the plans in case the next person coming is Eric's bad uncle. Herman answers the door when the doorbell rings, and Chester demands to see Eric and Tuffy. As he begins explaining why he wanted to marry Mildred, he doesn't know that his plan is being recorded on tape. Chester's plan is to marry Mildred so that he can make her broke and move himself and Aaron away so he can make him a slave forever. This shocks Herman. After Chester leaves, Aaron and Eric take turns changing into each other's clothes. When Mildred comes to pick up Aaron, she picks up Eric instead (mistaking him for Aaron because they have dressed like each other). When Aaron tries whistling for Tuffy, Herman thinks Eric has lost his whistling ability (he was mistaking Aaron for Eric). The next day, at school, Daniel is absent without an excuse. Even in school, Aaron and Eric seem to have "changed" (according to Miss Mack). As Aaron goes to Eric's house, he secretly finds out that Daniel was playing hooky to work with Chester. The day after, again at school, now, Aaron and Eric, being tired of switching places, argue over who Aaron is when his name is called at roll call. Then Miss Mack finds out that the identical boys are switching places, and why Daniel was absent. During lunchtime, away from school, Herman and Mildred are eating out. Finally, each identical boy goes to his real house. Back at his own house, Eric hides behind the couch again when the doorbell rings. Again, Chester comes to punch Herman, and he has Daniel schedule the day of the wedding: the next day (March 4) at St. Timothy's Episcopal Church at 3 pm. Eric sends Tuffy to warn Aaron. Eric records Chester's confession secretly on another tape and labels both that and the tape on Chester's plan. Revealing the purpose of Chester's plan angers Daniel who quits on him. Tuffy then goes to Aaron's house to warn him of the wedding, but Aaron tries refusing due to still being grounded. Finally, Aaron accepts the idea, but warns her he will never trust her if it doesn't work. The next day, after school, Eric runs to get his tape recorder, and the boys and Tuffy and Herman drive all the way to the church, taking long. Meanwhile, at the church, the guests are waiting for Mildred and Chester to get married already. Chester impatiently tries to speed up the wedding just to try and get his goal achieved, much to Mildred's annoyance. As the minister asks Mildred if she accepts Chester as her husband, Mildred just thinks about the answer, but Chester waits impatiently for an answer. When Aaron, Eric, Tuffy and Herman finally arrive, Eric plays the recordings he made of Chester's confession and his plan. This shows Mildred who Chester really is, and she gets angry with him and refuses to marry him. A humiliated Chester tries to hit Mildred, only to be stopped by the minister. He blames Aaron and Eric for spoiling his plan and threatens them. As he's about to hit Aaron, Tuffy bites him on the leg (part of a reason he hates animals), and he leaves the church. Finally, Chester is arrested for abusing children and getting another student in the boys' class into trouble. While both families are driving away from the church, Mildred apologizes to Aaron for punishing him unfairly and gets engaged to Herman. Later, after school the next day, Daniel is in after-school detention for cutting school. Later, on June 5th, Herman and Mildred get married and Aaron and Eric (taking turns being the ring-bearer) become step-brothers. The story continues in the sequel "Tuffy's Secession". CHARACTERS: Aaron White-O'Mann- 'one of two main protagonists (the other being Eric O'Mann). He is a posthumous child who moved to San Diego, California. His goal is for his mother, Mildred to marry Eric's father, Herman. He becomes a secondary character in "Tuffy's Secession". 'Eric O'Mann- 'one of two main protagonists (the other being Aaron White). He is the son of a divorced man. His goal is exactly like his identical friend's. He, too, becomes a secondary character in "Tuffy's Secession". 'Mildred White-O'Mann- one of two deuteragonists (the other being Herman O'Mann). She is the widowed mother of Aaron White. Her husband died from food poisoning 19 days before his son's birth. 8 years of grieving over him in Denver, CO, is what makes her want to move to San Diego prior to the events of the story. 'Herman O'Mann- '''one of two deuteragonists (the other being Mildred White). He is a divorce man and the father of Eric O'Mann and the younger brother of the main antagonist, Chester O'Mann (who also wants to marry Mildred and is engaged to her). 'Tuffy- 'Eric's American Eskimo dog and the tritagonist. She later returns to the sequel as the main protagonist. 'Chester O'Mann- 'Mildred's money-loving fiancé and the main antagonist. His goal is to marry Mildred just for her wealth and to abuse Aaron all of the time forever. 'Daniel Hannibal- 'a kid in Eric's (and later also Aaron's) class and the secondary antagonist. He plays hooky from school in order to do Chester's bidding until he is cheated. At the end, he is in after-school detention. 'Miss Kimberly Mack- 'Aaron & Eric's third-grade teacher. 'Olive Finn- '''a kid in Aaron & Eric's class. Category:Script-Written Projects